knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Kod Markanova točka
Istinite mejdandžije Ovu pripovijetku Kočić nije prethodno objavljivao ni u jednom listu, te je ona prvi pug štampana u prvoj knjizi „S planine i ispod planine“ (1902), a kako se tom prilikom potkrala greška u njenom naslovu, gdje je pisalo Markonova umjesto Markanova, ta se greška kasnije više puta ponavljala, pa i u „Sabranim djelima“ Kočićevim 1928. i 1961. Kako tačno navodi T. Kruševac u izdanju „Sabranih djela“ 1967. Markanov (a ne Markonov) točak i danas postoji u blizini manastira Gomionice. Više Čergića kuća zateče me zora. Jutro je bilo tiho, kao da je sve izumrlo. Iznad sela šuti planina. Nijedan list da se krene, da zašušti. Po ravni ispod planine jedva se naziru torovi kroz ranu sumaglicu. Daleko dolje poljem kroz zelenkastu bujad žuti se drum kao dugačka, neubijeljena krpa platna, zamičući strmo pod Kadinu Vodu, pod slatku Kadinu Vodu! Sve udara na vlagu pomiješanu s lakim, osvježavnim mirisom. Sve šuti, ništa se ne kreće. Sve stoji usprav, tiho, pobožno: i crne, žalosne jele; i osamljeni redak trešanja iznad Čergića naslona; i ona krošnjasta kruška divljaka kod Markanova točka; i oni lugasti ginjenički biljezi pod njom. Sve se diže nekako svečano prema izvedrenom nebu, s koga zvijezda za zvijezdom nestaje. Činilo mi se da sela moja i planine moje nešto s čežnjom očekuju i da je sve okrenulo lice prema blijedosedefastom istoku. Jest, jest, planine moje i sela moja, vi za nečim čeznete, za nečim ginete! Išao sam jednom uzvišicom. Ispod mene, na desnu ruku, izmeđ dvije okomite nizbrdice šumi potok. Neoklen se ču slab, nejačak uzvik, pa ga brzo nestade. Izumrije u nijemoj, ledenoj tišini, slijevajući se sa žalobitnim potočnim šumom, koji, možda, tugovaše za izumrlim životom, ili u svojim ujednačenim, mnogom srcu nerazumljivim zvucima pjevaše pjesmu vječite čežnje. Na nebu nijedne zvijezde. Nad zapadnim vidikom digli se bjeličasti oblaci, zbijeni kao ogromni smetovi snijega povrh planinskih golijeti. Ostalo je nebo vedro, mirno i nešto neobično tužno. Preko puta, za jedan pružljaj volova od mene, preletje zec. Trgoh s ramena nešto dvocijevke. Ciknu puška i silan pucanj razli se kroz magličaste planinske uvale. Od torova zalajaše psi, a po selu uzavrješe pijetlovi… Zora se bjelasa. Umire noć. Mene obuze nekakav nemir, drhat. Pokajah se što izmetnuh pušku. Trgoh iza sna toliko života, iz onog slatkog, medenog sna kad se nemirna, vatrena planinska srca u nesvjesnom polusnu snažno pritežu, grle i ljube. U trenutku strčah Markanovom točku. Iz šupljikaste sedre derao je debeo, srebrn mlaz, slijevao se niz ižljijebljeno drvo i padajući na zemlju razbijao se u okruglaste, svijetle kaplje. Zapahnu me od vode nešto studeno i cijelom snagom prođe me laka, drhtava jeza. Umih se, pa sjedoh na klupu pokraj ginjeničkih biljega. Selo se budi. Dopire do mene nejasan žagor. Čuje se dremljivo protezanje do navrh prsta, isprekidano kašljucanje i jedva razumljive riječi: - Ajde, oči moje, izgoni sermiju na pašu! - Ljudi moji, đe je ovo mogo naš Bjelan zamrknuti? - Ja mlim da je mogo gazdinici Milevi dolje pod Kadinu Vodu za vidna stići. - O-o, Đurane! - zove neko. Kaži, vjere ti, Luji nek odma ide u Čergiće, jer je reko desetar da će danas vijatiti i Zlorekovu zob na Raskršću… Kaži tamo ljudma da je ovaj novi desetar zločest. Veli: "U pamet se ljudi! U ovog cara ima za svašto škola, samo nema za desetara. Nit ima, veli, u oku kantara, nit u ovog cara škole za desetara…" -… bro jutro! - ču se iza mene sitan, promukao glas. Okrenuh se. Kraj točka je stajao momčić. Moglo mu je biti petnaest do šesnaest godina. Plave su oči bile tužne, s lakim premlazom staračke zabrinutosti. Okrajci kose, što su virili ispod fesića, žutjeli su se kao vosak. Kad se umi, sjede na klupu pokraj mene. - Kakvi su ovo, dijete, grobovi? - Ginjenički. - A kad je ovaj svijet izginuo, možeš li znati? - Još za turskog, kažu, suda, kad su Turci sudili. - A kad ćemo mi, mali, suditi? On obori glavu i malo ošuti: - Ala selamet! bog sveti zna! - diže on nekako teško glavu, uzdahnu i mahnu rukom. - Ama, što si ti meni, momčiću, tako tužan, nešto zabrinut? - Ko, zar ja? Nijesam ja ništa tužan! Što bi bio tužan?… Nako da rečeš, da nijesam zabrinut i vamo zamišljen, pa i jesam; jer da ti znaš šta se meni sve razbija o glavu! - Šta se tebi, veliš, sve razbija o glavu! Ti si dijete, bolan! Šta će se tebi o glavu razbijati? - E, moj brate, ne znaš ti vamo… Na moja je leđa pala sva kuća. Ako ne sameljem, nesamljeveno je; ako ne kupim, nekupljeno je; ako ne uradim vamo ove težačke poslove, neurađeno je. Sve ja, pa ja! Kako to? - E, lijepo, rođeno moje! Ode mi brat u soldačiju, otac umrije poslije nekoliko neđelja, ostadosmo ja, dvije mi sestrice i upatna, sakata nam mati… Na me pada kuća i starešinstvo. Smirujem miriju, desetinu, trećinu… Što gođ ištu dajem, a štogođ jope od suda ide, na mene se piše… Je li vako, brate moj, Grac pod zapad? - Da. On se okrenu prema zapadu i dugo je, dugo gledao preko planina, onda se obrnu meni i uzdahnu: - U Gracu mi je brat. Onomadne sam prodo jedno prase, pa sam mu poslo malo para. Piše da je nešto obolio - reče on više kao za se, pa nastavi: - Poslo mi je zimus knjigu da će ko ovog proljeća doći, pa sad kažu da će služiti još godinu. Diglo, vele, na tri godine. Ej, bog i’… On se trže kao oparen. Prisjede mu riječ u grlu: - Ne zamjeri brate: jesi l' ti ovaj naš čojek! Ja mlim da nijesi Švabo? - Nisam. - Viđo ja odma da si Srb. Lijepo eglendišeš… A što će ti te švapske rute… aljine te? - Taki je sad adet. I ja ih mrzim, iz dubine duše mrzim, ama šta ćeš! - Nako ja, znaš, pitam, a odijelo kakvo bilo - svejedno! Nek je čojek vamo dobra srca i poštena glasa, a odijelo - svejedno! Ti mene maloprije pitaš: "Šta si, veliš, momčiću, tako tužan? " U jednu ruku moram biti i tužan. Šta smo mi sve nekad imali, pa do šta smo došli! Malom navriješe suze na oči. - Pa šta smo imali? - Imali smo svoje carstvo, svoje careve i junake, - svoju snagu i gospodstvo, pa danas ništa! Danas, smo prošjaci, i tuđe sluge i izmećari… O, kad moj pokojni otac zagudi, pa klikne uz gusle onu pjesnu: "Silna vojska na Kosovo pada, silna vojska srpskog car Lazara" - meni perčin raste, suze mi same na oči naviru, a srce počne jače kucati! Primio sam dosta pjesana od oca, ali mi danas nije do pjesne… Eto imam kuću, kućište i nešto sermije, a sve mi se čini da nemam ništa. Nekako mi je nesigurno. Šjutra spaiji da što pane na um… E, moj brate, teško nami! Mi smo ti jedni, što se kaže, nezarobljeni robovi: kod kuće, a brez kuće; kod zemlje, a brez zemlje; kod postojbine, a brez postojbine! * Sunce je bilo odskočilo za dva, tri koplja iznad zažarenog, blistavog vidika kad sam se krenuo od Markanova točka. Kroz kućne komjenove izbijao je rijedak, plavičast dim, povijao se tam’ i tamo povrh krovova, pa se onda miješao s modrosivkastom parom, koja se obično izjutra prelijeva u sunčanoj svjetlosti nad jelovom šumom. Sve se krenulo, sve je oživjelo, ali se na svemu ogledaše duboka, neizmjerna tuga, prelivena teškom, ledenom zbiljom. Niotkud se pjesma ne čuje kao u prve dane djetinjstva moga. Planine moje, što ste mi tako tužne?